


Chairs and Kisses

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy kiss, maybe a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chairs and Kisses

They’re kissing. 

They do that a lot and sometimes one of them will think that maybe they should do other stuff (like take a walk or meet up with the gang or breathe) but then there’s nothing more enticing than what they’ve got going on, so why mess with the system? 

Finn’s the first to break away when he notices the music has stopped playing (it’s been stopped for 20 minutes but he had blood rushing in his ears and couldn’t process anything except her hand clenching his t-shirt and wondering if she could feel how fast his heart was going). He gets distracted when she sits up and their faces come so close together that he just has to sneak a kiss… maybe one more… just another… 

When he stops to consider what he was doing beforehand, they’re sprawled back on the bed and his shirt was unbuttoned (when did that happen?) and her jeans were undone (he knew when that happened). “Music?” He asks, his breath panting out a bit. 

“Um, yeah.” She shakes her head experimentally and starts to wonder when her jeans came undone. 

“What you want to listen to?” It was a joke because the music was just background noise. It was meant to keep her from hearing how labored his breathing got when she kissed that spot just under his ear (that too was a joke because how could she not hear the moan that dragged out of his throat?) or to keep his dad from hearing her giggles if he was lurking about. 

“I don’t care.” 

And even though it was a joke and neither of them really listened to the words, Finn always chose something sweet and soft because he wanted to romance his girl even if he couldn’t admit it out loud. He was tactile, carnal in a way that sometime made himself wary but he wanted (even though he was shit with words) to let her know that underneath all the kisses and touches, all he ever really wanted was her heart and her laugh and her smile and whatever else she wanted to give him. He’d take it all, good or bad. 

He finds the right album and Percy Sledge starts crooning Fall Inside Your Eyes and he gives her a bashful smile. He leans against the table and lets her soak up the music and doesn’t move back to her until Percy sings his favorite lines, the ones that tell exactly how Finn feels about Rae (Sounds inside the room seem to fade away but I don’t think I was listening anyway/I can’t explain why I feel this way/ Just one look from you and there’s nothing I can do). 

She holds out her hand and whispers, “Finnley” and he feels himself mush a little and his lips are about to land on hers when the phone rings. 

“Ignore it,” she mutters, gripping his collar and pulling him down to her. He nods eagerly (who is he to disagree with his lusty lady?) and moves his hands to cup her face, lips on hers, tongue flicking out to brush hers and the damn phone won’t quit ringing. 

“Ignore it,” she tells him again. 

“Could be my dad saying he’s coming early.” He pushes himself off the bed. “Don’t want him to break up our sexy party, right?” 

She makes a noise in the back of her throat and motions for him to go on… if he must. 

It’s not his dad, though. It’s fuckin’ Chop banging on about having a sexy party (“Ya got an empty! Why the fuck wouldn’t you have a sexy party?” “I am having a sexy party and no one else is invited, got it?” “You sneaky lil bastard!”) He hangs up the phone and takes a moment to shake himself out and try to get the blood pumping to other vital organs (like his brain) before he heads back upstairs because he can hear Percy start in Behind Closed Doors (And when we get behind closed doors and she lets her hair hang down and she makes me glad that I’m a man and no one knows what goes on behind closed doors) and all he can think about is his own lady laying on his bed with her jeans undone.

But his lady is not his bed when he gets back upstairs and her jeans are buttoned back up. “What’s this?” 

She shrugs. “The phone might ring again.” 

He knows she’s not mad because she’s desperately fighting a smile and if it’s a game she wants to play, well, Finn’s pretty good at catching on. “It might. Never know. Chop said him and the gang are coming over for a sexy party.” 

She falters, he sees it in the snap of her eyes when she looks at him but then she’s back to flipping through the magazine she picked up off his desk. “Good.” 

“Great.” 

“Perfect. We spend too much time alone anyway.” 

“Absolutely.” He clicks Percy off (because he’s starting to sing If Loving You Is Wrong, I Don’t Want To Be Right and that is not the soundtrack Finn needs if he’s going to win this game). “Told ‘em to be here round 7.” 

“Should have told him to come now.” 

“I could go call him back.” 

“Go for it.”   
“I will.” But he loses the round because he smiles and puts The Smiths on and sits on the bed. “Come on then,” he pats the space beside him. 

She shakes her head. “Nah, I’m comfortable here. Plus the gang will be here in an hour or so, right?” 

“Right.” 

He’s getting antsy now and he wonders if winning this game is worth it and when she wets her bottom lip, he decides it’s not. He pulls himself off the bed and reaches for the magazine, tossing it over his shoulder as she laughs out, “What are you doing?” 

He straddles her lap, hands on the back of the chair and gives it a hard push to make it recline. “Finn!” She screams, gripping his shirt tight as they fall back. He’s laughing and kissing all over her face and she tells him to get off (but she’s gripping his shirt, pulling him closer) and his hand searches for that fucking lever and she screams again when the foot rest kicks out, jarring him closer to her. They kiss and giggle and move around until they’re side by side in the chair and he’s playing with the button her jeans, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Thought the gang was coming over?” She jokes. 

“I’d board up the windows and barricade the door if they were.” 

She kisses his mouth and then his cheek, up his jaw to that little spot just underneath his ear and when his breath rips out of him in a gasp, she whispers “Well, go on then.”


End file.
